1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic image, a developer for developing an electrostatic image, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image forming utilizing electrophotography is performed by charging, exposing, and developing a surface of a photoreceptor to form a toner image; and transferring and fusing the toner image onto a surface of a recording medium.
Generally, external additives are added to toner used at development for a variety of purposes such as securing fluidity and improving cleaning performance.